


Internet Schemes and Family Fun(Not)

by TheSadisticMunchkin



Series: 30 days of AUs you never thought you needed challenge [26]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 30 Days of Writing, Alternate Universe - Internet Friends, Big Brother Dean, Dean is a dad, First Dates, Fluff, He raises Sammy, Human Castiel, Internet, M/M, Twitter, Young Sam Winchester, idk how else to tag this, sort of, younger Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-04-26
Packaged: 2018-03-25 16:07:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3816574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSadisticMunchkin/pseuds/TheSadisticMunchkin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was mutual sibling struggle that got them together in the first place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Internet Schemes and Family Fun(Not)

**Author's Note:**

> Idk what the fuck this entire fic is

           This was fucking stupid.

 

            All he wanted to do was make sure Sam was safe but all he got was a bitchface and an ‘I’m going to bed.’ From his annoying little brother. He supposed it was hormones or some shit like that and Dean does not want to deal with a whiny teenager at this time of night. “I gave him one rule and that was come home by 10 o’clock and I get attitude!” He said to himself as he walked back up to his room to sleep this away.

 

            He brushed his teeth, changed into his pajamas and laid himself face first on the bed. This was not a very comfortable position today apparently. Ugh. Dean turned around and faced the ceiling, his dull, white ceiling. He should really redecorate his room sometime soon. It was starting to feel more like an asylum room rather than a bedroom at this point.

 

            Unfortunately after a few minutes (or hours man Dean should get a clock), he still couldn’t sleep. With all his talks to Sammy about going to bed early he thought he should actually follow his own fucking advice. He groaned in frustration and sat up in the bed to stare at another blank space. This time it was his wall. It could be four in the morning for all he knows and he still hasn’t gotten a wink of shut eye.

 

            He’s a 30 year old insomniac.

 

            “Fuck it.” He stood up to find his laptop in his bag. Maybe a few minutes of porn could tire him out. It usually works. He brought the laptop back with him to the bed and he set it on top of his legs. The first thing that came up though was a new tweet from twitter. Weird. He hasn’t been on that website in over a year and he only got one because he wanted to stay updated on his favorite bands.

 

            He checked the feed and read: **_Why can’t my brothers leave me alone :/_**

 

            He doesn’t even remember following this guy at all. Maybe it was during his “follow sprees” or something. There was a time when he was addicted to this website. He stared at the tweet for a minute before he shrugged and thought _why not_? He should probably engage the guy in some friendly conversation. Besides, he’s kind of glad that someone else has brother problems.

 

            **_@castiel_novakk havin’ a rough day buddy?_**

****

**** **@deanwinchester67 ugh yeah my bros are bugging me to get a girlfriend or a wife**

**_@castiel_novakk do YOU want a girlfriend?_**

****

**** **@deanwinchester67 not particularly no… not a girlfriend**

**_@castiel_novakk oh? If not a girlfriend then what?_**

****

**** **@deanwinchester67 you’ll judge me. Everyone does.**

**_@castiel_novakk I wont judge you. C’mon tell meeee_**

****

**** **@deanwinchester67 okay um I don’t want a girlfriend more like um a… boyfriend??**

**_@castiel_novakk ah I see. Why don’t you tell them that?_**

****

**** **@deanwinchester67 because I have a very strict religious family. I can’t exactly tell them that I like… you know**

**_@castiel_novakk I got ya buddy. dw though you’ll find a cool guy soon enough_**

****

**** **@deanwinchester67 thank you. That’s very nice of you to say. Anyway, I have to go to sleep now. Thank you for everything :)**

**_@castiel_novakk you’re welcome and anytime, pal :)_**

* * *

 

            Sam was able to calm down from his overflowing testosterone levels within the month and Dean felt like he could actually breathe around the kid now. During the month that Sam wasn’t talking to him other than ‘can you pass the milk please’ during breakfast, he has been going online a little bit more often.

 

            He found that him and this Castiel guy on twitter have a lot in common. He struggles with sibling problems as much as he does. He figured since he was able to give reassurance to him about his issues, he would be able to do the same. He wasn’t wrong. Cas was excellent when it came to coping with a teenage younger brother. He didn’t doubt his credentials since he told him he had about three of them.

 

            He already has a hard time with Sam and this guy has got three younger brothers. He had to admit that he had respect for him after that. When Sam was picked up by the school bus, his phone dinged with a new twitter notification. He was able to figure that out a few days after he talked to Cas.

 

            **@deanwinchester67 quick give me an excuse not to go on a blind date**

 

            **_@castiel_novakk fake your own death_**

****

**** **@deanwinchester67 … not helping**

**_@castiel_novakk_** **_calm down I was just messin’ with ya._**

****

**** **@deanwinchester67 deeeeeeeaaaaannnn pls help me**

**_@castiel_novakk okay okay um have you tried telling them you have work to do in the morning?_**

****

**** **@deanwinchester67 yes. They didn’t believe that it was very urgent to go work at the library.**

**_@castiel_novakk I just had a weird idea and idk if you’ll agree to it_**

****

**** **@deanwinchester67 anything pls I’m desperate**

**_@castiel_novakk tell them you already have a date._**

****

**** **@deanwinchester67 that’s a great plan. Only one thing. I DON’T HAVE A REAL DATE**

**_@castiel_novakk that’s where I come in, buddy ;)_**

****

**** **@deanwinchester67 what are you saying???**

**_@castiel_novakk I’ve got a plan_**

* * *

 

Castiel felt like he was going to be sick.

 

            He has only been here for 5 minutes but it felt like 5 hours. He shouldn’t have agreed to this. He’s only known the guy for 1 month and online for starters! He could be getting cat fished right now. Or ditched. Maybe he was being ditched right now and he should just go back home and tell his family that his date didn’t come.

 

            Thunder rumbled above him and he told himself that he will leave the minute rainfall comes. He’s not going to be ditched by some dude he met online. He’s seen TV shows and articles about this. Why didn’t he just follow what they said? The man on twitter was not going to hold up to his plan. Cas was too stupid to even hope that he had even a slight interest in him at all.

 

            Just as he heard another rumble of thunder, a black car rolled up in front of him and the restaurant they agreed to go to. Was this the guy? Was this @deanwinchester67? Cas squinted his eyes at the figure that was coming out of the car. He could tell that he was very tall but his facial features were still hard to make out because his only source of light was the single streetlight between them.

 

            “Sammy, don’t worry about me. You should be the one going to sleep, kiddo. You have school the next day.” Cas stood completely still by the wall of the restaurant and watched as the man walked around his car and loosened his tie a little bit. “I don’t get why I have to wear this tie anyway. Yes it’s a fancy restaurant. But why a tie?” If this was the Dean he was talking to on twitter then he was most probably talking to his teenage brother.

 

            And getting _fashion_ advice from him.

 

            “Okay Sammy. Now go to bed you rascal, you have a geometry test in the morning. Goodnight, kid.” The taller man stuffed his phone back into his jean pocket and Cas almost laughed at the ridiculousness of it all. Not only a minute before was he frustrated by wearing a tie to a fancy restaurant but he was not even wearing dress pants to match. This guy was starting to sound more and more like the Dean he’s been talking to online.

 

            “E-Excuse me?” Cas called out from his spot on the wall. The man walked closer to the restaurant and looked at him. Now that his face was illuminated by the bright lighting coming from the restaurant windows, Cas could clearly see his handsome features. Handsome. Did he really just say that? “Are you, by any chance, Dean Winchester?” The smile he got in response was all the answer he really needed.

 

            “Yes I am. You must be Castiel Novak. I got to say Cas, it’s weird speaking to you in more than 140 characters.” Cas allowed himself to laugh out loud this time and Dean laughed with him. “I didn’t think you’ll actually do it.”

 

            “It was my plan and I haven’t been on a date in 2 years. Besides, you needed a quick getaway.”

 

            “Thank you for that. It means a lot to me.”

 

            “Don’t mention it, buddy. My only questions is um… do you really want to go in this fancy restaurant?” He was so glad that Dean voiced it out before him so he shook his head in relief and looked up at him with a smile. “Oh God no. I’m more of a burger and beer person. Fancy restaurants always has someone judging you for not knowing which one is the dessert spoon.”

****

Dean chuckled lowly, loosening his tie a bit more until it was basically halfway down his dress shirt. “I know a cool burger place a little far from here. You game?” And that was how Cas found himself laughing at Dean in his car as he sang along to Taylor Swift, eating 3 dollar burgers that were probably the best he’s had in his entire life and leaning against Dean for support as they watched the stars on the hood of his car in an open field.

 

            “Dean?”

 

            “Yeah, Cas?”

 

            “Thank you.”

 

            Dean draped an arm around his shoulders at that and brought them impossibly closer to one another. “You want to do this again sometime? You know, without the family being the reason why you went?” Cas nodded in amusement, looking up at Dean with a sparkle in his eye. “I’d love to.”

 

            The internet can be good for something.

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE TAKE TIME TO READ THIS!
> 
> Announcement: I'm starting a new ask blog on tumblr called "Charlie Bradbury Diary" (charliebradburydiary is the url). Charlie will be answering questions every week at most. I'll start posting answers on May 4th because Star Wars and feelings. So please please please send in some questions for Charlie! <3


End file.
